Pro Spiro
by Duxbelli
Summary: Wyldon 14 years after the war with Scanra. Centers around him and his family. Under massive revision!
1. Pro Diligo

"Move Pages!" Wyldon yelled, his deep voice sending the pages into action. He turned when a messenger called to him from the guard rail. He jogged over, yelling for the pages to keep running.

"Milord, the King requests your presence in his personal office." The messenger bowed and scampered off.

Wyldon began to walk toward the King's chambers a few minutes later, after handing the pages over to the Shang Monkey. He wasn't worried, he was called to the King's office once a week, give or take, for one reason or another. He let his mind wander as he walked the gray halls festooned for Midwinter. He thought of his wife, how he missed her.

Before he knew it, he was walking smack into the King's office door. He heard a deep voice roar with laughter and looked up (he fallen on his butt after running into the door). Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak

Raoul stooped over and offered his hand, laughing all the while, "I never thought I'd see the day! Wyldon of Cavall running into a door. How poised, Good Sir." Raoul chuckled.

"I've seen you run into solid brick walls when reading a report, so don't make fun of me." Wyldon said good-naturally.

"Lords Wyldon and Raoul, the King wishes to speak with you now." The messenger had popped his head out of the door Wyldon had just run into. The messenger bowed and left once Wyldon and Raoul had entered the office.

Jonathon IV sat at his old, but functional, desk shifting through parchments and reports. He looked up at Cavall and Goldenlake over rimmed spectacles, motioning for them to sit.

"As you know, there was a band of hurroks and giants that attacked Bearsford. We sent the Third Company of the Own to eliminate the immortals.

"Third Company requested immediate assistance, as their commander is injured, as is her second, Domitan of Masbolle, who was the one who contacted me. I am sending you two because of your experience with these particular immortals... and because I knew you'd both go anyway once you heard." Jon sighed, they'd left already, racing out his door.

Wyldon ran through the halls, completely oblivious to the people jumping out of his way. He burst into his office, yelling for his squire to help him suit up.

His squire, Laurana of Kennen, coming in through the door to his wife's study, held his mail shirt and coif already. She quickly outfitted him in his armor, not paying any heed to his grumbles to hurry up.

A great banging startled Wyldon. He waddled over over to the door (he'd only gotten his mail leggings halfway up his legs), opening it and revealing a very impatient Raoul and his very scared squire.

"Get your butt moving!" Raoul roared, "My men are out there!" He turned crisply on his heel, stepping aside to reveal Nealan of Queenscove in his signature green-painted armor, green fire sparkling at his finger tips.

"Come on, Milord! I have to be back in 72 hours!" Neal off in the direction of the stables, closely followed by Raoul and his squire.

Wyldon took off after them (holding up his leggings, of course), after grabbing his squire, who had gotten herself suited up.

A short while later, Wyldon, Raoul, and Neal were riding away from Corus with their respective squires. They galloped until Laurana pointed out that they were going to 'kill their horses at this gallop'. They slowed to a trot until the gates of Bearsford came into sight; then they were off galloping once more.

They announced their names to the guard on the wall. The gates creaked open ominously, revealing the rotting carcass of a giant. There were men of the Own wandering around it, trying not to look at it. Raoul spotted a heavily bandaged Dom and called him over.

"What happened here?" Raoul said, worry showing in every line of his face. Dom sighed, and began his story.

"We rode into the town about two days ago when the giants were attacking the town. The hurroks were all dead.

"We fought the two other giants as a company, but the last had gotten into the town. Kel charged it with her lance, and Lerant, my squad, and I followed.

"Milord," he said this to Wyldon "She-she- it fell on her when she killed it. She lost -"

"No!" he scrambled off his horse, but was stopped by Dom.

"Lord Wyldon," he said really slowly, "Kel's alive. You can go see her in the headquarters house."

Wyldon breathed a sigh of relief and ran to the house Dom pointed to. He stepped inside the hut and saw Kel with her back to him, talking to a soldier that he vaguely remembered being named Lerant. He could see the makeshift sling her left arm was in and the way she favored her left leg. Every it of skin on her left side visible was covered with semi-healed bruise. A knot untied in his chest that he didn't know was still there.

"Keladry," he said, his relief evident in his voice.

She turned slowly, painfully, to face him. Her face looked haggard and worn. She smile a tired smile. Her eyes said what her exhausted body couldn't; her relief at seeing him, her pain that didn't seem just physical, her love for him, and just how fragile her hold on her emotions was.

Wyldon walked up and kissed her unbruised right cheek.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she replied.

"I know when to take a hint. I'll just go get my arm looked to by whoever the healer is you brought out here, Milord. Kel, thanks for listening." Wyldon and Kel responded by nodding their heads.

"Wyldon," she said, and proceeded to sob into his shirt. He rubbed her right arm awkwardly, making sure not touch to any bruised skin.

Suddenly she straightened up and stopped crying.

"Wow, I didn't know how much I needed that." Kel said. Wyldon's only reply was to chuckle.

"I brought your idiot friend with me." Wyldon said, "Mayhap we should go get you healed a bit more so I can give my wife a proper hug."

Her reply was to gingerly place her left hand on his offered arm,. As they made their way outside she leaned heavily on him for support. Physical or emotional, he didn't know.

He didn't really care. He was just glad to have her back.


	2. Pro Patria

Wyldon watched his wife walk up to the dais at the front of the room. His heart swelled with pride as she knelt before the monarchs.

"Lady Knight Keladry of Cavall, do you accept your appointment to the House Virtus?" Jonathon of Conte said, his eyes leveling on her bowed head.

"I do, sire. I accept with my whole heart, and nothing less." The lady of Cavall said.

"Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, do you accept your appointment to House Virtus?"

"I do, sire. I accept with my whole heart, and nothing less." The sergeant said, kneeling next to the lady knight.

"Then rise, Nobles of the House of Virtus, and accept your symbol of your house." The king said and presented the two warriors with huge swords, rubies in the cross guards and sapphires in the hilt. The gold hilts shone in the light of the hall as well as the plain black scabbards.

"Keladry and Domitan of Virtus, present arms to the court."

The knight and sergeant turned on a dime and unsheathed their scabbards to reveal blades of steel etched with words of Latin:

_Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori:_  
><em>mors et fugacem persequitur virum<em>  
><em>nec parcit inbellis iuventae<em>  
><em>poplitibus timidove tergo<em>

"Live up to to those words and your oaths." The Queen said before dismissing the two Virtii. The court hesitated before erupting into a chorus of cheers. Wyldon felt tears prick his eyes as he watched his wife walk towards him.

Suddenly, bells rang. Everyone floundered about, confused, until they recognized the tune being played; this song had not been played for over 200 years, since the appointment of the last of the House of Virtus.

A/N: Okay, so I know someone's not going to be as nerdy as me and know all of Horace's Odes. So the quote above translates roughly to:

It is sweet and fitting to die for one's country.  
>Death's darts e'en flying feet o'ertake,<br>Nor spare a recreant chivalry,  
>A back that cowers, or loins that quake.<p>

Not my favorite part, but it fit with the whole virtue and chivalry thing. Review please!


	3. Pro Tempo

Kel felt the sword at her side begin to vibrate. She didn't have time to think about the fact that her sword was shivering or that her husband was riding beside her into a battle. She just didn't have time. She cantered Peachblossom four paces before the formation of knights and the Own, turning toward the men.

"This battlefield is already strewn with the blood of our fathers, our brothers. Men have died so that the enemy would not overtake our lands, killing innocents. We will defend this battlefield, our honor, our father's honor, and the lives of all of Tortall!

"But, I cannot promise you that you will live to see Tortall's glory once again. I cannot promise you that you will see your families again. I only promise you that you'll be remembered, should it come to battle. I cannot promise you more time. We do this for something bigger than ourselves. Live up to it!" the crowd cheered at her words as she turned Peachblossom to look straight at three Scanrans standing in the middle of the field, one holding a white flag.

Kel dismounted, and removed her helm. She beckoned Wyldon to do the same and come over to her. He did, looking at her lovingly the entire time. He approached her, and walked with her towards the three Scanrans.

"Milady Keladry," the biggest of the Scanrans said and bowed, "We do not want to have our men slaughtered, as I assume you do not want yours. I would like to propose the use of Champions to decide the outcome of the battle. My only condition for the Champions would be that they are both without a Gift." the big Scanran rumbled.

"Very well, Milord," Kel said, "who is your Champion?"

"I am, with your leave. My second remains with the legions." the commander of the Scanran Military said.

"Then I am the Champion of Tortallans. My second stands beside me." she replied as was custom. This entire conversation was choreographed by hundreds of years of battle decided by Champions. A champion's rank on the battlefield had to be equal to that of the others'. A Commander for a Commander, a knight for a knight, a veteran for a veteran.

"Any rules you'd like to impose, Milady?"

"None, other than that of tradition."

"Very well." the Scanran said before walking back to his forces, and Kel to hers.

She stood before the men and announced the change in plan. She then walked back to the middle, Wyldon following a pace behind and to the left, as was custom. The Scanran was already there, waiting for her.

Wyldon stood between the two and said, "Do honor to the customs of your countries and do not shame yourselves. Let this begin." A he stepped away to let the two decide the battle.

_They need more time, and that's what I'll give them._ Kel thought, as she unsheathed her sword.

A/N: Not my best, but I just couldn't help myself. Someone please review! I finally got out of my writer's block! Also, my other story, Mentor, will be updated when I get some feedback on the poll I put on my profile. Thanks, and please review!


	4. Pro Foetus

Wyldon looked down at the child on his hip. He hadn't wanted another child. But he did have another. He loved that little kid with all his heart and soul. He was too old to be taking care of a child, definitely not two, without his wife there. But he didn't have any choice. His wife was on the Scanran border, after he had been sent back to train the pages once more. But he wasn't bitter, only a little worried.

"Conte, get your block up! If it had been up, you wouldn't have hit your fingers!" He roared. Little Wyl looked up at his father and rubbed his eyes. Wyldon looked at him in alarm, if he woke up he might start crying, and that would be... well, bad, and loud.

"Lord Cavall" said someone right behind the aging training master. Wyldon turned to see his daughter in the colors of her knight master, blue and silver, standing before him.

"Yes, squire." he replied formally. He had insisted that when on official business to be formal and stiff, even with family.

"Milord of Stone Mountain bade me tell you that there's surprise for you at the Rider's stables."

"Very well, Squire Ilane. Will you keep the drills going while I go?" Wyldon said and winked.

"Of course, Milord." Ilane said and grinned.

Wyldon set off toward the stables. He answered every single "Why...?" his curious toddler asked him on the way, and by the time he reached the stable had exhausted his patience for such questions. He entered to see a commotion at the door to the outside. He walked to the door and stuck his head out. There were two stretchers being set on the ground, with healers already buzzing around them. Wyldon spotted a flash of red hair and Alanna the Lioness was limping up to him.

"Lioness," Wyldon said, nodding. They'd had to set their differences apart when he'd married Keladry.

"Cavall, Little Cavall"

"Say hi, Wyl." Wyldon said, smiling down at his son, "Aunt Alanna's here, say hi." The boy shyly waved to the female knight.

"What, Alanna gets a wave and I don't?" a voice said from behind Wyldon. He turned to see his wife behind him, leaning on crutches. He automatically enveloped her in a crushing hug, the little boy sandwiched between them. Only when both his son and wife had started to protest did he let go and surveyed his wife, looking for the damage. He found it when he saw the white of bandages showing through a rip in her tunics and breeches at her hip.

"What happened?" he said, concern lacing his voice.

"A scratch. It's nothing." Kel said, waving her hand in a nonchalant way.

A snort sounded form behind him, "A scratch! Ha! More like a dagger buried to the hilt. She's lucky to be alive. If Roald hadn't seen to her immediately she'd either be dead or permanently crippled."

"Yes, thank you Alanna for the sunny side of things." Kel said sarcastically.

"Glad to be of service. Oh, and by the way, Cavall, I'm to teach fencing to the pages and squires with you for the next six months or so." she said before limping off.

Wyldon gripped Kel on the shoulders, looking directly into her eyes, "Are you okay, really?" he said bluntly.

"Yes, I'm, and I quote, 'incapable of taking a maiming wound'. Apparently I shouldn't be able to walk again, but with a couple months healing I will return to the active duty rolls."

"So, I get you to myself for two months is what you're saying?" Wyldon said, a grin lighting his face.

"No, you have to share me with the kids." Kel said while waving hi to the child on his hip.

"Yes, the children."

"Always the children."


End file.
